


The Diamonds - Contagion

by LadyLuck678



Series: The Authority [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Art, Digital Art, Human Gems (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuck678/pseuds/LadyLuck678
Summary: These are just the Diamonds as I imagine them.. Hope you enjoy!
Series: The Authority [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491797
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are just the Diamonds as I imagine them.. Hope you enjoy!


	2. White Diamond




End file.
